


Black Silk & Lace

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blowjobs, Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin admits that he would love to see Dan in lingerie, and Dan decides to give him a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk & Lace

Dan scurried into the bathroom as soon as he returned home from shopping, plastic bag still in hand.  His quick, light gait moved him soundlessly across the hardwood floor of Arin’s house; Arin wasn’t even home yet - at least he didn’t think he was - but Dan moved through the place as if he were breaking and entering.  His stomach was full of butterflies as he set the bag down on the floor and locked the bathroom door with a gentle click.  

Sighing deeply, he looked at himself in the mirror, eye-to-eye.  He nervously rattled his hands, twisted out his wrists, cracked his knuckles - he had never been so goddamn nervous to put on clothing before, but this… this was going to be interesting.  Dan Avidan was never one to turn down trying something new, but when Arin proposed a dare for him that morning during a Grumps session, he hesitated longer than usual.  

He could hear Arin’s taunt echoing in his head like he had just heard him say it a moment ago:  _“I’ve seen some craaazy fan art of Rosalina, dude.”_

_“Y-Yeah?  Like what - rule 34 kinda stuff?”_

_“Oh, of COURSE, dude.  Of course.  Do you SEE her?  She’s fucking cute as fuck!”_

_“She is a pretty lady, that’s for damn sure.”_  
  
“I saw this fan art once, right?  This fan art of Rosalina wearing like, lingerie in the style of the clothes she’s already wearing.  You know what I mean?”

_“Like the turquoisey-bluey dress she’s wearing?  But skimpy?”_

_“SO skimpy.  I’m talking some fuckin’ sexy-ass stuff, dude.  All covering the bits you wanna see, but it juuust hides them enough?  Goddamn.”_

_“That sounds hot as shit, but- ”_

_“You know who else would look hot as shit in lingerie?”_

_“Tell me, Arin.”_

_“You would, Daniel.”_

_“Arin, stop fucking around, you- ”_

_“I’m not fucking around!  You’d look sexy as hell, dude!”_

_“Alright, next time on Game Grumps…  Let’s just forget this was even mentioned…”_

Of course Dan had to act embarrassed on camera - and truly, Arin caught him so off-guard with the comment that it did make him turn  a deep pink - but it was an interesting proposition.  He let out a shaky breath as he opened the bag, wincing as it crinkled loudly in the silence of the bathroom, and pulled out his newly-bought items.  

He held the dainty black lingerie up to his waist, looking down to preview it before putting it on.  He had picked out a waspie belt, stitched with shiny, obsidian-black beads among flirtatious darts - its four stocking clips dangled on thick, black ribbons.  It was very pretty, Dan could even admit that, but he couldn’t quite convince himself that this sexy little number was his.  A matching pair of silky black panties came with the waspie as well, and he set them on the marble counter.  He set the waspie on the counter carefully, on top of the panties, before reaching into the bag for the finishing touch - stockings.  They hung limply in his palm as he imagined what they’d look like when his legs filled them; he thumbed the fishnets as he held them, thinking about what Arin’s reaction might be.  He shook his head as he caught his thoughts and threw the stockings on top of the waspie.  'Arin better like this, goddammit,’ He thought - almost angrily - as he shucked the clothing he was wearing.  He piled up his black t-shirt and jeans with the rip in one knee on the tiled bathroom floor; his belt fell with a loud CLUNK and he swore under his breath at the sound.

“…Dan?”  A deep voice called the question up to him, and made his hair stand up on end.

‘Fucking shit,’ Dan whispered to himself, wondering how he could have been so clumsy.  He hadn’t wanted Arin - or anyone else for that matter - to know he was home and trying on lingerie, of all things.  'Say something back, you dumbfuck - otherwise he’s going to come looking for you!’ Dan screamed at himself inside his own head.

“H-Hey, Arin,” he called back half-heartedly, trying his best to sound cool and collected.  "Didn’t see you were home!“

Silence.

Then… footsteps.

"Just taking a whizz before we go eat, dude…” Dan lied to buy himself time, hoping Arin would let him be.  Dan lunged for the toilet handle, flushing it to make his lie sound at least a little believable.  Still, it wouldn’t buy him as much time as he needed or wanted.

“Oh okay,” Arin loudly responded.  The footsteps stopped, then got quieter as they went back down the hall.  "We’ll head over in like twenty minutes, alright?“

"Sounds good, man - ” Dan affirmed as he looked his own bony figure up and down in the mirror.  All that was left was his boxers, and he removed them slowly with his trembling fingers.  Naked and goosebumped from the thought of Arin seeing him, he picked up the waspie and gingerly unhooked it.  It fit around his slim waist like a charm; he turned a little, catching a glimpse of how his ass looked in the mirror.  The toilet finished emptying and refilling; the noise died down, and Dan knew he had to hurry.  He stepped into the panties, and smiled wide at how his cock filled them, and how smooth and light they felt.  As he sat on the closed toilet lid to put on the stockings, he realized why women liked wearing lingerie so much - a simple pair of black silk panties made him feel daring, fearless, sexy.  He carefully unrolled one stocking over his pointed toe, up his slender leg, and up to his thigh where the stocking ended; the top was edged with the most lovely black lace, and it stretched snugly around the meat of Dan’s leg.  Left side, then right side.  He let out a shaky breath as he felt his ensemble hug his body - he couldn’t wait to have a look at himself.  

Dan stood, eyes immediately darting to the mirror, and he gasped in delight as he admired the way he looked.  Without hesitating, he let words fly loudly from his throat:  "Arin?  Can you uh… come here for a minute?“  "Yeah, what’s up?”

Footsteps again - coming faster this time.  Dan turned towards the closed door of the bathroom and put his forehead against it.  'Now or never, you crazy fucker…’ Dan reminded himself, psyching himself up to show Arin what he had bought and dressed himself in.  Once the footsteps slowed and stopped outside the door, he opened it quickly, liking taking off a Band-Aid.

Arin let out an audible gasp and brought his hand to his mouth.  Wide-eyed, he scanned Dan’s nearly naked figure and nodded slowly.  "Dan…“ he breathed, both shocked and impressed.  "You like?” Dan lowered his voice to that smooth, baritone range and leaned casually against the doorframe.  He was nervous as hell, but was able to slip into the Danny Sexbang persona to make himself more comfortable.  This was practically a performance, he convinced himself as he smirked at  playfully, eyes halfway lidded.    

“Oh my God, dude…” Arin shook his head, running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face.  "You… look… “  Dan’s nerves grew to the point of shaking; he swallowed, waiting for Arin’s answer.  "I-I look wh-what?” He stammered, trying desperately to keep his cool.  'Breathe, breathe!’ He encouraged himself, calling to mind the advice of his old improv instructor.  

“You look fucking hot, Dan.” Arin finally let himself say as he took a step tantalizingly close to Dan.  Arin put one hand on Dan’s chest lightly and moved it down his stomach, letting it rest on the waspie.  "When… did you-  Why did you… do this?“  Arin stammered this time, too mesmerized by Dan’s bold choice to form a sentence.  

Dan crumbled, he shoulders falling from their broad, confident pose; he put his shaky hands on Arin’s hips and let out a nervous giggle.  Pressing their foreheads together, his laugh grew louder - it made Arin laugh as well, and he threw his arms around the taller man’s slender waist, pulling him in.  Arin kissed Dan’s scruffy chin from underneath, slowly whispering, "I knew you couldn’t turn down a dare.”  Dan’s cheeks flushed, and what little hair covered his forearms stood on end.  Arin didn’t have to say anything more - Dan could see it in his eyes that he was loving the view.  "Turn around,“ Arin ordered gently, stepping back a few feet so he could see Dan completely.  Dan happily obliged, raising his arms so that his fingers teetered on the edge of the door frame.  He shifted his weight from one leg to another flirtatiously, letting the balls of his feet turn him slowly like a music-box figurine.  The floor creaked under his feet, a sound that neither would have noticed if they had not been so quiet.  Arin’s eyes lingered long and heavy at Dan’s decorated waist, Dan’s decorated cock, Dan’s long, decorated legs… he felt his cheeks flush under his beard and blood rush to his crotch.

"Well?” Dan pressed, raising his scarred eyebrow.

Arin exhaled in response, the air whistling as it passed through his lips.  
 "Speechless?“ Dan sauntered out of the door frame and took Arin’s hands in his own.  He knew he looked good, but goddamn - Arin’s response was one he would have never expected.  

Finally, Arin spoke: "Y'know the funny thing about lingerie?”  Dan nodded, listening.  "You look delicious when you have it on.  But,“ Arin leaned into Dan again, thumbing the elastic, lace tops of his stockings, and slipping one finger inside them against his skin.  "It makes me want to see how delicious you’d look with it off.”  

Arin pinched at the first stocking clip that lay taut against Dan’s thigh, releasing it.  

“Give me a show.” Arin suggested playfully, shrugging at his own words as he smirked.  Before Dan could respond, Arin took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

The bedroom was lit by the dusky twilight outside; mostly city lights, but the dying colors of the day gave the dim room a lovely orange-pink wash.  Arin didn’t bother turning on any lights as he lay on top of the sheets, propped up against some large, luxurious pillows.  He licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with Dan, as he unbuttoned his jeans and reached one hand inside his boxers.

Dan leaned against one of the bedposts, seductively biting his lip as he watched Arin enjoy the show.  He couldn’t help but be aroused by watching Arin’s hand move underneath the fabric rhythmically, tenting the layers covering it.  Dan looked down his slender body, running one hand over his chest and stomach, and daintily released each stocking clip.  They sprung away from his stockings, bouncing for a moment before they slowed to a halt.  Dan bent over easily without arching his back, rubbing his ass against the bedpost as he rolled down his stockings one at a time.  He took the pair of stockings between both fists and gave them a light stretch before tossing them to the side.  'Waspie next.’ Dan told himself.  'Make him beg for it.’  He stood up, stepping away from the bedpost so that he stood squarely at the end of the bed, opposite Arin’s beguiled gaze.  He turned around slowly, winking at Arin before his head turned to the opposite wall, showing off his long torso and toned back.  He reached around to his lower back, his fingers fumbling a little, and unhooked the waspie; he held it to one side, dangling from between two fingers, teasing Arin further before letting it drop to the floor.  An audible moan slipped past Arin’s lips as he watched Dan drop the waspie; he reached further into his boxers and pumped his cock in his palm more quickly.  Dan turned to face Arin again, but this time, hoisted himself up onto the bed and crawled towards Arin, between his legs.  Arin’s eyes widened as he watched the older man tease him.  Dan inched towards Arin and stopped as his legs straddled Arin’s waist, Arin’s cock in his fist just underneath Dan’s ass.    "Take these off of me.“ Dan whispered, leaning back on his heels, and turning his hips to show Arin the clasps on either side of the panties.  Arin nodded, mouth hanging open slightly, and removed his hand from his pants - reaching forward with the same hand, he undid both clasps.  It took a moment for the panties to fall from Dan’s waist, as his growing erection was holding it in place.  

"God, Dan…” Arin winced as his cock rubbed against the fabric of his boxers, restricted by his jeans.  Dan took notice and helped him wriggle out of the jeans and boxers, tossing both over one side of the bed.    "Better?“ Dan asked, adding a buttery lilt to his voice.  As Dan straddled him, bucking his hips lightly so that their cocks rubbed together, Arin wrapped his fingers around both of their thick shafts.  

Dan let out a gasp as he felt Arin’s warm fingers.  ” _Hh_!  Someone’s eager,“

"C'mon, dude, you know I couldn’t wait to see you naked,” Arin pumped faster and began to buck his hips as well.

“Nnf- Arin…” Dan gripped the sheets in two tight fists, letting his head hang to one side as he watched Arin pleasure them both.  The warm skin of Arin’s cock slid against Dan’s, their tips oozing drops of precum.  Arin’s fingers slid more easily thanks to the natural lubricant, and a feverish heat took over Dan’s body as Arin began to pump faster.    "You knew I’d love that,“ Arin grunted to Dan through clenched teeth.  Dan furrowed his brow, clenching his eyes shut as he let out a breathy moan. "Didn’t you?” Arin asked again, stroking faster as he shifted his weight to sit back onto one elbow.

“I-I did,” Dan moaned with his whole voice as he smoothed back his untamable hair with one hand.  The exchange was making beads of sweat appear on his forehead.  "You’re never kidding when you say I’m sexy in front of all the fans- “ Dan’s breath hitched mid-sentence as Arin seemed to rub him in a particularly nice way.

"You’re damn right,” Arin moaned back as he leaned on his elbow, still stroking, and began to thrust his hips upward forcefully.  "And you did look sexy as hell in that outfit.“   Bucking his hips, Arin spat curses through his teeth; the friction of Dan’s cock against his own was driving him crazy in the best way.  He could feel every vein, every hot throb in his palm and against his own cock, aching to explode.  "A-Arin, you’re going to make me cum… make me cum, baby, make me cum…” Dan begged loudly, eyes still closed as he relished the feeling of Arin thrusting faster against him.  The pressure mounted in the pit of Dan’s stomach until he couldn’t hold back any more - his shoulders buckled and his hands gripped Arin’s thick thighs as he released a powerful load of cum over them both.  Crying out, Dan bucked his hips instinctively, cum spurting from the tip of his cock and landing on Arin’s cock and legs, dribbling down to the sheets.  Arin let out a guttural groan as he watched the sight of Dan cumming all over them both, nearly at the point of orgasm himself - he sat up quickly, grabbing Dan’s messy hair in his fist.

“Suck me- ” Arin commanded, sitting up on the bed and guiding Dan’s head towards his waiting cock.  Dan gave Arin a devilish little smirk before parting his lips to take Arin’s erection in his mouth.  He grunted as Arin thrust deeply into his throat - Arin’s nostrils flared and eyes widened as he came more quickly than he anticipated.  "F-Fuck, Dan- oh my God…“ he stuttered as cum poured from his cock and down Dan’s accepting throat.  Dan moaned with Arin, humming around Arin’s dick as it throbbed violently, the corners of his mouth twisting into a smile as he tasted Arin’s cum coating his tongue.  

"Next time,” Arin managed to say between tired, labored breaths.  "We’re doing this the other way around.  I’m gonna dress up for you.“  


End file.
